Thinking Of You
by Maniaac
Summary: Midorikawa no puede dejar de pensar en Hiroto, aún cuando este ya no está a su lado. One-Shot.


Hello~ Bueno, he aquí yo, viniendo a molestar con otro fic {?} el cual no he podido evitar escribirlo. Esta hecho con la canción de Katy Perry, Thinking Of you, una canción cuyo video y letra realmente me hizo salir lágrimas. Espero que les guste, porque realmente le puse mucho empeño al hacerlo... sobretodo de esta pareja, que es una de mis favoritas.

**Aclaraciones: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Es de Level-5.

**Pairing: **Hiroto/Midorikawa, es la principal de la historia. Leve Osamu/Midorikawa.

**Advertencias: **ANGST y... no diré lo otro para no hacer spoiler.

* * *

**Thinking of You.**

_Las comparaciones son fáciles de hacer_

_una vez que has probado la perfección_

Atardecía frente a sus ojos, viendo como el cálido y regocijante color rojizo del sol se escondía detrás del inmenso e interminable cielo anaranjado, el cual venía anunciando la noche. El paisaje comenzó a tornarse de un extraño tinte dorado, el cual hizo encoger a su corazón de una manera nostálgica e hiriente. El ventanal deja pasar a través de sí los casi extintos rayos de la estrella de fuego colgada en el cielo, iluminando débilmente la solitaria habitación del cuarto, la cual esta casi vacía, desordenada y de un aspecto algo deprimente.

Sentado en una gran cama, la cual tiene sus sábanas arrugadas y extendidas en distintas direcciones, como si alguien se hubiese encargado de desarreglarlas, se encontraba el joven, observando con parsimonia y en completo silencio aquel atardecer en aquella casa que no le pertenecía. Suspira, mientras pasa ligeramente una mano por su cabello, jugando con un mechón, mientras mantiene la vista perdida en algún punto del cielo naranjo.

Es cuando va y oye una puerta abrirse, quiere mirar hacía atrás, esperanzado de que sea la persona que cree que es, sus ojos oscuros se giran para observar de reojo, mas su cara no lo hace, conociendo claramente la desilusión que se llevará. Es otro rostro, totalmente diferente, no el que él ansia ver. Respira hondo, y vuelve a girar su mirada, detrás de sí escucha unos pasos, y el pelinegro que recientemente a ingresado a la habitación se sienta al otro costado de aquella cama, con los brazos cruzados y refunfuñando.

Una vez más, no ha podido evitar compararle, y es que no puede dejarlo. Esta anhelando ver ese rostro, aún cuando es otra persona con quién ahora comparte su vida.

_Como una manzana colgando de un árbol_

_tomo la más madura, aún tengo la semilla_

El pelinegro mira hacía atrás, observando al otro joven el cual sigue perdido en aquel atardecer, piensa en decir algo, mueve sus labios, pero una vez más, calla. Prefiere por el momento, no interrumpir el silencio de la habitación, no dirá nada hasta que el contrario decida reaccionar. Por su parte, se levanta de la cama y se quita su camisa, dejándola en algún lugar olvidado, mientras se dirige a cambiar su ropa. Esta siendo de noche, ya deben dormir.

Consiente de esa certeza, el peliverde piensa en levantarse y hacer lo mismo que su compañero, se encuentra cansado, agotado, y lo que más desea ahora es cerrar los ojos y someterse a un profundo sueño, a pesar de que aún no oscurece completamente. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reacciona, desea observar aquel atardecer hasta el final, suspirando y recordando cosas que ya dejó atrás hace mucho.

Ha pasado un año desde que sufrió lo más doloroso que pudo haberle pasado, y sin embargo, a pesar de que _él _lo había abandonado a su suerte, y ahora estaba con el contrario que se encontraba a sus espaldas, el chico no entendía el porqué del repentino venir de sentimientos nostálgicos y emociones contradictorias.

Quizás, ese atardecer le recordaba demasiadas tristezas…

_Tú dices, sigue adelante, pero, ¿a dónde voy?_

_Creo que lo mejor es lo único que conozco_

Él más alto termina de cambiar su vestuario, mientras que el menor ahora se ha levantado de aquella cama, e inconscientemente se acerca al ventanal de la habitación, posando su delicada y suave mano en el cristal transparente que aún parece reflejar aquellos rayos del sol, rayos que traen a su memoria recuerdos inolvidables, que le hacen vibrar y temblar por dentro. Hace una mueca, sus ojos se pierden nuevamente en aquel juego de colores rojizos, anaranjados y amarillentos, observando un paisaje que cree ver retroceder en el tiempo y mostrarle escenas vividas mucho más atrás.

Oh sí, ¿Cómo había olvidado todo eso? Su vida continuaba, seguía avanzando y cambiando, y él, aún así, vivía todavía en el pasado. Quizás no era de las personas que fácilmente lo olvidaban todo y se dejaban entregar al futuro… quizás era alguien que seguía sufriendo por el pasar.

_Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti_

_Qué puedo hacer si_

_tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche_

_Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos_

Y entonces en la ventana cree ver una visión momentánea, cree verlo a él, parado entremedio de aquellas suaves luces del sol, rodeado del paisaje que hace unos instantes estaba vacío, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan típica suya, su piel pálida expuesta al soleado atardecer, y su cabello rojizo más brillante de lo normal, producto de la iluminación que se provocaba a esas horas.

El joven extendió su mano, más solo pudo tocar, nuevamente, el frío cristal de la ventana, el cual le hizo estremecerse repentinamente por el contacto. En cuanto lo hizo, la dulce visión desapareció como un flash, tal cual como había aparecido de pronto ante sus ojos. Siente sus ojos quemándole, mas se niega a llorar, menos en presencia del mayor que ahora le mira sin entender nada realmente.

Vuelve a suspirar, y entonces, recuerda una de las tantas cosas que hacía con _él. _Oh, como cuando salían a correr juntos, o jugaban fútbol los dos, o como cuando se quedaban horas y horas en la compañía del otro, abrazados, otorgándose calor mutuamente, susurrando dulces palabras, a medida que el peliverde solo pedía que esos efímeros instantes no terminasen nunca.

Sonríe al recordarlo, abrazándose ligeramente a sí mismo, intentando darse calor solo, pero no, es imposible. Siente frío, ya no es cálido, porque todo es helado y crudamente frívolo cuando no estaba él.

_Eres como un verano de San Juan en medio del invierno_

_como un caramelo amargo con una sorpresa en el centro_

Repentinamente unos brazos le rodean, son brazos tibios, pero no le dan el calor suficiente… no le hacen sentir abrigado y protegido como cuando _él _lo abrazaba. Un mentón se posa en su hombro, siente el suave aliento del pelinegro en su cuello, él solo mira hacía atrás, intentando decir con su vista que no ocurre nada, mas el otro chico parece no creer en lo absoluto, puesto que aprieta más el agarre, casi asfixiándole un poco.

No, Midorikawa no quiere ser cruel con él, no quiere lastimar a Osamu, pero tampoco quiere ceder completamente. Sabe que el contrario no tiene nada que ver lo que ocurrió, que solo le dañaría si sigue pensando en eso, pero aún así, aún así… no podía evitar anhelar a su antiguo amor. Y es que _él, _Hiroto, era diferente del resto. Un joven con algo siempre que ocultar, lo cual cada vez que salía a la luz, le hacía impresionarse a grados interminables, un chico con diferentes facetas, todas dignas de ser amadas por él. Él fue… como su luz en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo… olvidar?

_¿Cómo puedo estar mejor si ya he tenido una vez lo mejor?_

_Dices que hay muchos peces en el mar_

_así que probaré las aguas_

Mientras sigue siendo abrazado, vuelve a recordar, son pequeños fragmentos de su memoria, y aunque son simplemente eso, meros recuerdos, para él es como si los estuviese viviendo todavía. Hace una leve mueca al sentir que el pelinegro lo gira y lo abraza, hundiéndolo contra su pecho, aferrándose a él, y aún así, el peliverde todavía siente frío. Entrecierra los ojos, sintiéndose incómodo, mientras que piensa en muchas cosas a la vez.

Recuerda una vez en que _él _le dijo que sí se llegaban a separar, buscara a otra persona que lo amasé. Midorikawa sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto, y con gran seriedad le había regañado, diciéndole que nunca en su vida le pidiese eso. Era irónico pensar que lo que el pelirrojo había dicho se cumpliría tarde o temprano. El amor se acababa pronto, fuese cual fuese el momento, o como fuera la circunstancia.

_Él besó mis labios, yo saboreaba tu boca_

_Él se me acercó, yo estaba discutiendo conmigo misma_

Sus labios son atrapados por los del otro, el cual lo besa de forma desesperada, desaforada, casi insensible. Por un momento se deja llevar, intentando concentrarse en lo que hace, no se siente preparado para nada, no considera tener los ánimos de nada. Nuevamente, aún mientras esta besando al otro, lo recuerda una vez más a _él, _sin importar lo que está haciendo ahora. Compara las formas de besar que tenían, Osamu lo besa de forma superficial, demasiado deprisa, sin consideración, siéndole difícil seguir su ritmo. En cambio _él _lo besaba de otra forma, aprisionaba sus labios con suavidad, tocándolos suavemente, para luego de forma lenta, dejarse llevar al camino apasionado, permitiéndole a ambos saborearse mutuamente, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis al mismo tiempo, besándose de forma demandante y a su propio ritmo, entregándose por completo a su amor.

El contrario dejó de besarle y volvió a abrazarlo, Midorikawa estiró sus brazos e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no podía abrazarlo con fuerza, las energías le decaían, como si en realidad buscase tocar a otra persona.

Rápidamente, el mayor fue y lo abalanzó sobre la cama, el joven se estrelló en el mullido colchón, sin quejarse y sin decir nada, simplemente dejándose hacer por el más alto, el cual volvió a besarlo una vez más, de la forma en que él no quería. El pelinegro se aferraba a su cuerpo, intentando una reacción de su parte, sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo simplemente, no quería reaccionar.

_Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti_

_Qué puedo hacer si_

_tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche_

_Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos_

Nuevamente recuerda. Lo ve a él, sonriéndole de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, casi como si su sonrisa fuera el helado más dulce que había probado en su vida. Recuerda cuando hablaban de cosas sin sentido y se reían de ello, cuando salían a acampar juntos, y abrazados, conversaban, contaban historias o cantaban alrededor de la cálida fogata.

Cuando en una fiesta, en el silencio de la noche y en medio del bosque, totalmente avergonzado bailó un vals con _él, _siendo guiado por sus movimientos en medio de una danza que parecía salida de un sueño, cuando, repentinamente, el chico le había abrazado y habían continuado su baile así, aferrados el uno del otro, sin querer separarse. Cuando miró directamente a su rostro y se perdió en sus afables y verdes ojos, que parecían casi un refugio para el peliverde.

Y luego… cuando el joven pelirrojo se separó de él y le sonrió, diciéndole que debía ir a su casa temprano para arreglar sus maletas para el viaje que le esperaba, prometiéndole un regalo de regreso, diciéndole que le escribiría miles de cartas en cuanto llegará, y que cuando estuviese de regreso, le daría una gran sorpresa. Sí todo eso antes de…

_Lo mejor y, oh, cómo me arrepiento_

_¿Cómo pude haberte dejado ir?_

_y ahora, ahora he aprendido la lección_

_Jugué con fuego y me quemé_

_Oh, creo que deberías saberlo_

Sus cavilaciones son interrumpidas por aquel continuó y demandante beso de parte de Osamu, quién no se detiene de su cometido. El chico siente su camisa a medio desabrochar, sus manos siendo atrapadas por las del otro, siente besos en su rostro, su cuello y sus labios, pero lo único que puede hacer son miles de muecas, cerrar los ojos y seguir siendo invadido por ese mar de tristes recuerdos.

Es entonces que vuelve a recordarlo todo, la parte más dolorosa y trágica de su hermosa historia de amor… con un desenlace melancólico. El día, el momento en que lo había perdido, en que ya jamás sentiría sus cálidos abrazos, sus dulces besos, sus suaves caricias, sus apasionados encuentros en las noches, iluminados por la luna.

Ese momento, en el que lo perdió para siempre, todo culpa de un simple accidente, un simple y maldito accidente de avión, que no sólo cobró la vida de miles de personas, sino que la también la de _él,_ la persona que más amaba en el mundo como a ninguna otra, causándole el dolor más grande de toda su vida. ¿Por qué las cosas habían tenido que ser así?

Y entonces, por fin pudo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, desbordándose sin cesar, sin poder evitarlo. Lentamente, y adquiriendo toda la fuerza que pudo, se separó del contrario, quién seguía insistentemente sobre él. Este le miró sorprendido, y en cambio Midorikawa por fin se percató de lo que por tanto tiempo había hecho. Había intentado, inútilmente, buscar saciar su dolor, encontrando un refugio en aquella otra persona, su gran amigo, el cual al declarársele, hizo que lo aceptase… por la simple razón de huir de la angustia que sentía.

Sin darse cuenta, lo había reemplazado por alguien más, había puesto a otra persona en el lugar de su corazón que solo _él _ocupó y ocuparía siempre. ¡Como podía haberse engañado a sí mismo de esa manera! Era un verdadero tonto… y ahora lo entendía.

_Porque cuando estoy con él estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti_

_Qué puedo hacer si_

_tú eras el único con el que pasaba la noche_

_Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos_

Abruptamente se levantó de la cama, dejando solo y sorprendido al pelinegro, mientras que el corría, dispuesto a terminar de unas vez por todas con esa farsa. Corriendo fue y llegó a su casa, había abandonado por completo al contrario y su deseo de que viviesen juntos. Ahora estaba de vuelta en su antiguo hogar, el lugar con el cual por tanto tiempo vivió con el pelirrojo, y el mismo en donde lloró su pérdida. En silencio fue y se acercó a la cama, sentándose con los ojos muy abiertos y derramando lágrimas por sus ojos, sin entender esas repentinas ganas de llorar que tenía.

Miró en dirección al espejo, recordando cuando había visto las noticias por la televisión, las mismas que anunciaron el accidente del avión en donde _él _iba, provocándole una enorme incertidumbre e intentando darse esperanzas que quizás era un vuelo diferente. Pero no, la lista de fallecidos se lo confirmaba, y peor aún, no sólo eso, sino que una carta recibida por la empresa de aerolíneas, en donde le daban su más _sentido pésame,_ y le explicaban toda la situación. Ni recordar lo que sufrió al leerlo, el sentir que una parte de su ser se desplomaba, que ahora nada para él tenía un sentido.

Cuando se sentó frente a ese mismo espejo, con un terno negro y la mirada fría y solitaria, secándose las lágrimas mientras arreglaba su corbata, dispuesto a ir al funeral de su único y gran amor, a quién nunca más volvería a ver. Ni pensar todo lo que lloró en el entierro, cuando vio el ataúd de Hiroto ser cubierto de tierra, mientras él solo podía dejarle flores, llorando y siendo consolado por sus otros amigos, a los cuales no les dio importancia.

Porque siempre, siempre, lo había esperado solo a él.

_¿No vendrás y derribarás la puerta_

_y me llevarás lejos?_

_No más errores_

_porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme_

Y ahora lo entendía bien, todo ese tiempo lo había amado y jamás lo había olvidado. Él jamás se iría de su corazón, nunca se había sentido conforme con el romance actual que había estado viviendo con Osamu, y anhelaba desesperadamente que Hiroto regresara, aún sabiendo que eso nunca ocurriría.

Sabía que jamás volvería a ver su agradable sonrisa, aquella que hacía que todo un día de tristeza se transformase en un mar de alegrías, que jamás volvería a sentir esa calidez al sentirse abrazado por él, y que nunca más volvería a a perderse en esos ojos, en esos afables ojos cual jade, que le hacían sentirse vivo, que a veces le causaban temor así como también felicidad, y que solo podían mirarle a él.

En medio de lágrimas se derrumbó sobre la cama, aquel lecho que tiempo atrás compartió las suaves caricias y palabras de amor que se compartieron todas esas noches juntos, durmiendo abrazados, entregados el uno con el otro. Y entonces, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto interminable, angustioso, melancólico, casi sufriente, mientras seguía recordando cada cosa que vivió con él, cada alegría, cada tristeza, cada día en que estuvieron juntos. ¿Por qué no podía regresar? ¿Por que no podía estar con él? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? Eran las miles de preguntas que se pasaban por su cabeza mientras lloraba.

Y entonces, se levantó, saliendo afuera de su anterior casa, aquel apartamento que compartían, bajando escaleras, y abalanzándose al piso en medio de una repentina lluvia, que a poco le empapó en cuestión de segundos. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia, mezclándose entre sí, mientras él temblaba. Y antes de caer totalmente rendido en el piso, sin importar lo que le ocurriese, antes de cerrar los ojos, vio por última vez la figura de _él, _sonriéndole mientras le extendía la mano, susurrando su nombre con aquella voz que tanto le encantaba. Y antes de dejarse sumir en la oscuridad, sonrió por última vez, y apenas con una voz audible, dijo con sinceridad y sintiéndose completamente seguro de ello, sin sufrir nuevamente aquella terrible confusión.

—Hiroto… te amo. —Y cayó rendido a las manos de la oscuridad, seguro de haber sentido la mano cálida del pelirrojo acariciando su cabeza y asintiendo, repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho él, mientras besaba su frente.

_Realmente te Amo.

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado. Principalmente, esta canción es hermosa, y no pude evitar escribir un fic con ella de trasfondo sin usar a mis personajes favoritos. Agradecimientos a mi nee chan por mostrarme la canción de la cual ella también hizo un fic similar que me sacó igualmente lagrimones (aunque dudo este leyendo esto).

Reviews x3?


End file.
